gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Frosskov
Geography The Frosskov expanse is perhaps best described as a bridge, whether it's a sloped bridge between the Glaz highlands and the Skarvali flats, or a cool bridge between the Icy Glazfell and the moderate Skarval. It is heavily forested, with over eighty percent of its land at least lightly wooded, and the landform itself is largely a gentle, steady slope upward as you go further North. Notable Terrain Features The Riespinn Forest: Infamous in the east (though not quite as much so as the Forest of Bones), Riespinn Forest is considered to be ludicrously dangerous. The trees are tall and filled with dark-black heartwood. Spiny shrubs rise from the ground, making travel difficult. Worst though are the great nests of the Riespinn that give the forest its name: Giant Spiders, hunters of man and beast alike! They consume so much that the land is poor in meat to sustain them, but there is a silver lining to their presence. The silk that they produce is of immense value, however. The Wolf's Den: Home to what is quite probably the largest single Werewolf community outside of the Heartwaste, the Wolf's Den is a large cavernous structure within Frosskov's woods. Some of the older parts of the caves bear paintings and inscriptions that are very old indeed, depicting many different creatures walking like men and...fighting? It's hard to say at a glance. Some of the figures are hard to make out, but many are obviously Werewolves and Catfolk, with a few that look like Bulls and Bears. People The Frosskov Expanse is largely untamed wilderness, but nevertheless it's quite large and there is plenty of room to sustain a few dense population centers. Catfolk, Werewolves, and Frosten colonists live largely in their own communities separate from each other, though all three coexist within the regional capital of Spinnesdrall. History The Frosskov Expanse was spared the worst of the deep freeze that the Glazfell and Estglaz suffered after the Cataclysm, but it too felt the snowfalls and deep chills in winter. Its history is otherwise frankly quite dull. Werewolves and Catfolk have coexisted here and learned to cooperate as in Felitora, and little has changed in as long a time as any still living remember. In fact, the only notable event has been the absorption of the region by the Glazfell Hegemony. Resources First, the Frosskov Expanse is heavily forested and rich in usable wood. While most of it is pine and cedar like other northern forests, there are a few groves of denser ebony that is often used ornamentally. The region has a second resource of value in its silk, which can be regularly harvested from the webs of the Great Riespinn Spiders: This is a hazardous career to be certain, as the spiders are incredibly dangerous, but it is also incredibly lucrative. The cold regions, relative lack of small shrubbery, and predation via inedible Giant Spiders result in a region where meat is very hard to come by, and must be imported from elsewhere. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17512176&postcount=2 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris